FoRgOtteN? ThiNk AgAiN!
by AcRaZyWriTer
Summary: This is my story for the tensai! a very Happy Birthday to him! R&R...


**A/N: **Yahoo!! a crazy writer is back!! this is for seigaku's tensai, Fuji Syusuke! I do hope its okay,,,Saa...enjoy minna! Oh and don't forget to read and review!!

* * *

**FoRgoTTeN? ThiNk AgAiN!!!  
**

Today was February 29…

And it was no ordinary day…

Especially for a tensai brunet...

But even though today was his special day…

He doesn't feel anything special about today…

He sighed at the last day of February written on his calendar…

His gaze then drifted to a picture on top of his desk…

It was no ordinary picture…

It was a picture that held a valuable memory…

It was valuable because this was the last time that they ever got to be together as one group before each one of them left…

"You promised," he whispered as a silent tear formed in his eye…

"_Maybe…they forgot?"_ he thought painfully and wiped the tear that formed in his eye. Them? Forget about him? Is it possible?

He tried to remove all those negative thoughts about his friends as he went downstairs and kept a fake smile…

He kept a fake smile to let everyone in the household that everything's fine…

As he went down, everyone greeted him a happy birthday…

He smiled at them and good thing they didn't notice a thing…

He ate his specially prepared breakfast and after that his brother asked him to play…

"_Maybe it's his way of greeting me," _the tensai thought…

He agreed and they went to the nearest courts…

Often times as they played…

His ototo would ask him if he was alright…

He lied, of course saying he was okay…

So as not to worry his younger brother…

That is, until his racket slipped from his hand and collapsed…

Yuuta dashed up to him and immediately took him to the nearest hospital…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Ring. Ring._

"Moshi, moshi?" the receiver answered.

"Oneesan, come here to the hospital," Yuuta directly said.

"EH?!" Yumiko exclaimed. "Hospital?! Nande?"

The people inside the car gaped at the elder Fuji's reply…

"Aniki is hospitalized," Yuuta replied.

"Oh, is—is that so?" Yumiko's voice dropped. "Then, we'll meet you there."

"Ja," Yuuta hung up.

"Ja," Yumiko hung up, too.

"What happened to Fujiko nyah?"

"He is waiting for us at the hospital," Yumiko replied.

With that she stepped on the breaks and headed to a different direction.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_I hope he's fine"_

"_Zannen, we wanted to surprise him"_

"_And its even his birthday today"_

He heard distant voices…

He recognized them…

Each and every voice he hears…

Could it be…?

Is he dreaming?

"_Wonder when he'll wake up?"_

"_I really want to see the look on his face when we surprise him"_

"_Surprise?" _the brunet wondered.

He groaned a little because of a little pain on his back.

"Shh! He's awake!"

"Come on!"

He then slowly opened his eyes…

In his astonishment, 8 pairs of concerned eyes were looking at him…

He blinked twice to make sure this isn't a dream or he isn't hallucinating…

"Fuji-senpai, you're not dreaming," the peach head read his mind.

"Mi-minna?" Fuji still can't believe it. "Is—is it really you?"

Eight heads nodded…

His smile grew…

"You gave us quite a shock there Fuji," the mother hen was worried. _As usual._

"Huh?" the tensai was confused.

"When Yuuta called Yumiko-chan and told that you were hospitalized; we were worried sick nyah," Eiji scolded.

Fuji chuckled. "Gomen minna"

"Have you been working very hard again, Fuji-senpai?" the dark-green haired brat smirked.

Fuji just smiled.

"You should watch your health, Fuji," the buchou reminded.

"Aa, Tezuka. Wakateiru," Fuji replied.

"Good thing Fuji's fine," Taka added.

"Aa, or else everyone's efforts will be wasted," Inui said.

"Huh? Dou koto minna?" Fuji didn't have a clue on what they're talking about.

"Have you forgotten the promise, nyah?" the red head poked him slightly on the forehead.

"Of course I remember it," Fuji replied.

"Well, here it is!" the acrobatic player exclaimed. "I contacted everyone and they agreed. Of course including Yuuta & Yumiko-chan."

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Fuji/Fuji-senpai!" everyone greeted.

"Minna, hontou ni arigato," Fuji thanked them from the bottom of his heart…

"_Looks like they haven't forgotten about me after all. I've been working too hard and these useless thoughts just entered my mind. We will never forget one another because we're a team,"_ Fuji thought as a tear started to form in his eye which he quickly wiped away.

For the first time the tensai had thought wrong…

Very wrong…

His friends will never forget him…

No, that will never happen…

And to top it all up…

"Here Fuji," Taka handed his doubles partner a container full of sushi, mostly wasabi.

"Heh! I'm so jealous!" Momo stared at Taka's gift.

"Let's share," the brunet smiled.

"Yay! Fujiko is so kind, nyah!" Eiji rejoiced.

"Oi mamushi! That was mine!" Momo shouted at his rival.

"Its your fault, you're too slow, fshuu," Kaidoh replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Momo argued.

"Here they go," Fuji smiled as he watched his teammates.

"Oi oi, yamette yo!" Oishi calmed them down. "We're in a hospital."

"You know for a second there I thought you have forgotten about me," Fuji said.

"That's impossible, nyah!" Eiji exclaimed.

"We'll never forget you," Oishi added.

"We're a team Fuji and we'll always be," Tezuka reminded his ultimate and best rival.

"Stop thinking nonsense Fuji! We'll never forget you! BURNING! GREAT-O!" Taka said in his 'burning mode'. (wonder who handed him the racket.)

Fuji smiled, showing that he had thought wrong…

"_This is the best gift of all,"_

"Minna smile!"

"CHEESE!!" everyone smiled and the camera flashed. Now, a brand new memory has been engraved in Fuji's and everyone's hearts.

"How long will you guys be staying here?" Fuji asked.

Everyone smiled…

The brunet lying on the hospital bed was confused…

"We're not going back Fuji-senpai," Ryoma replied on behalf of the team.

Fuji's smile grew…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

So they celebrated Fuji's real birthday in the hospital…

They laughed and exchanged stories…

This day couldn't get any better…

**--Owari--**

* * *

**How is it? Not sure about the title,,,any suggestions? Grammatical errors?? Please tell me...constructive criticisms are welcome...**

**ototo-lil bro nande-why? zannen-too bad  
**

**oneesan-big sis minna-everyone gomen-sorry  
**

**nani-what? moshi moshi-hello wakateiru-i know  
**

**otanjobi omedetouhappy birthday yamette-stop it  
**

**i am working on a new fic,,, its a FujixOC... i'll post it in my free time. Just came by to greet the tensai a very Happy Birthday:)**

**-Sorry for the long author's note...**_  
_


End file.
